The mission of the Western Regional Center of Excellence for Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Diseases Research (WRCE) is the creation of synergistic,.multifaceted research, strong infrastructure, and activities to develop vaccines, therapeutics, and diagnostics against natural and manmade emerging infectious disease threats by applying the best basic and translational science. Scientists from 22 institutions propose to conduct 15 major research projects and provide six supportive core activities. The WRCE is a unifying force in Texas, New Mexico, Oklahoma, Arkansas, and Louisiana for collaborative research on infectious diseases. The evaluation of the national RCE program revealed that the WRCE was the top performer in the number of new investigators in biodefense, number of projects, number of organisms studied, number of patents filed, and number of new projects supported by other funds that stemmed from RCE projects. Successful basic scientists with substantial expertise in Category A-C agents have truly embraced the unfamiliar goal of translational product-oriented research. The 15 major projects address four themes: development of therapeutic agents for RNA viruses, platforms for multiplexed diagnostics for Category A-C agents and emerging agents, vaccine development for arboviral and emerging viral diseases, and vaccine development for diseases caused by intracellular bacteria. The 15 projects are currently pursuing new specific aims;this is a result of the WRCE's strategy in the previous grant cycle to support developmental type grants to initiate next-stage projects, and an early competition for major projects one year before the completion of the cycle. This planning process allowed selection of the best, most relevant science and development of synergistic interactions within the themes. Attentive guidance by the administrative core's analysis of progress reports, site visits, regional meetings, workshops, and formal external product development consultations support research activities, along with monthly theme meetings to ensure the continued success of projects. Highly productive scientists utilize such regional sources as three national primate research centers, 19 institutions with BSL-3 laboratories, two institutions with BSL-4 laboratories, two vaccine development centers, two DOE national laboratories, 13 participating medical universities, three participating veterinary schools, and four institutions with aerobiology expertise to translate their outstanding scientific knowledge into program that delivers more than the sum of its parts. RELEVANCE: The Western Regional Center of Excellence for Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Diseases Research scientific program supports the national effort toward developing new drugs, diagnostics, and vaccines for infectious disease agents. The emergency response preparedness plan also ensures that facilities and subject matter expertise will be provided during a bioterror event or naturally occurring outbreak. STRATEGIC MANAGEMENT PLAN DESCRIPTION: The Administrative Core is responsible for the overall management and coordination of the Western Regional Center of Excellence for Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Diseases Research (WRCE). It provides governance, financial oversight, and operational management functions to facilitate the execution of the strategic research plan, thereby enabling the WRCE to fulfill its mission to develop new diagnostics, therapeutics and vaccines for Category A, B, and C and emerging infectious disease infectious agents. Specific functions include: (1) the development of policies governing WRCE operations;(2) management of financial resources;(3) coordination of activities of standing advisory committees;(4) oversight of research projects and core facilities;(5) implementation of research programs for major Research Projects, Developmental Research projects, Career Development projects;(6) facilitation of communication and information dissemination among scientists, institutional officials, and external groups;(7) coordination of research enrichment activities;(8) management of the annual strategic planning process;(9) maintenance of records and preparation of reports and annual continuation applications;and (10) development of the regional Emergency Response Plan. The Administrative Core also has an Associate Director of Product Development. This individual helps identify translational research funding opportunities and guides project leaders through regulatory issues as projects advance, and also chairs the WRCE Product Development Working Group. Management activities are carried out with the advice of the Steering Committee, a Policy Advisory Board, an External Advisory Board, a Regional Council, individual research project and core leaders, and other key personnel of the WRCE, all in close collaboration with NIAID's biodefense program administrators. Teleconferencing and videoconferencing are maximally utilized to facilitate communication between the University of Texas Medical Branch, the lead institution for the WRCE, and other institutions in the RCE Biodefense Network. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The WRCE Administrative Core provides overall management and coordination of the programs for the Western Regional Center of Excellence for Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Diseases Research. The scientific program and emergency response preparedness plan support the national effort toward developing new drugs, diagnostics, or vaccines for infectious disease agents.